A vigorous development of nanotechnology in the recent period contributed to the creation of a new class of ultradisperse materials produced by high-energy processes.
One prior-art process is in current use for producing a carbon composition for subsequent isolation of diamonds therefrom by detonation of a carbon-containing explosive featuring a negative oxygen balance, in a neutral-gas cooling medium (cf. Nature, v. 333, 1988, June, "Diamonds in detonation soot" by N. Roy Greiner et al, pp. 440-443.
The resultant carbon composition contains diamond and graphite, both having a particle size of from 40 to 60 .ANG.. The diamond modification is isolated from the composition by virtue of oxidation of the graphite modification.
However, it is due to a little difference in size between the diamond and graphite modifications that such a composition cannot be used for superfinishing the surface of superhard materials owing to its being devoid of damping properties.
Known in the art is a process for producing a carbon composition containing up to 50 wt. % of the diamond phase having a particle size up to 1 .mu.m, by detonation of a mixture of a carbon-containing explosive featuring a negative oxygen balance, graphite, and soot in a neutral-gas cooling medium (PCT/SU 82/00458).
The effect of a detonation wave provides for conditions of a thermodynamic stability of the diamond phase, whereby part of the graphite phase turns into the diamond modification which is then extracted from the resultant carbon composition, containing the diamond phase and the residual graphite. The thus-produced diamond modification can be used as polishing powders.
However, due to its low dispersity the carbon composition produced according to the process discussed above, features high abrasiveness of a nontribomechanical nature when applied for surface finish, which results in formation of relief and disturbed layers. That is why said composition cannot be used for superfinishing the surface of hard materials nor can it be employed as an antifriction additive.